H-U-R-R-I-E-D
by Protection 101
Summary: He hurried across the quard as he finds his friends all ready at their lunch table. He stops dead in his tracks at the sight of him. Chic turned and saw him and walked over. Kevin learns that Chic isn't leaving again for a long while; that Chic plans on staying. Betty has a hard time that her brother is back.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #105 (Word) Hurried**

 **H** e walked across the quard. His eyes looking around trying to find his friends.

 **U** pon seeing them his eyes lit up.

 **R** unning forward so he could get to them sooner than later.

 **R** abbits look at him funny.

 **I** s it truly him? He stopped dead in his tracks.

 **E** ep he sees him. What to do? How to act?

 **D** o you go up to him and be causal? Or stress?

Chic sighed as he saw that Kevin stopped dead in his tracks. A small smile was on his lips as he walked to meet the young teen in the center of the quard. "Hello Kevin." He lightly spoke.

Kevin's eyes searched Chic's and he softly smiled. "Hello Chic. I din't know you decided to visit today."

"Betty left her paper; and she called me to bring it to her." Chic tucked his hands into his stone washed jeans. "How are you?"

"Fine. I'm fine. Perfect actually." Kevin saw that Chic winced at that last one. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Chic looked Kevin straight in the eyes. "Don't ever be with using that word." He stepped closer. "I have missed you." He spoke in a lower voice.

Pink tinted Kevin's cheeks. "I have missed you also." He tilted his head to the right. "Are you home for a while? Or are you passing through?" He was afraid to hear the answer.

Chic sighed. "I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon. I have a lot to make up to Betty; and if she's willing to work on it then I want to work on my bond with her."

Kevin breathed easier. "That's good to hear Chic." He looked over Chic's right shoulder where Betty was sitting at the pinic table; her eyes glued to the back of her brother's back. Weariness but hope shinning clearly in her eyes. He looked into Chic's eyes. "Stay."

Chic shook his head. "I can't. The Bee will be looking for me within ten minutes. I don't want to cause any problems for Betty here." He sighed. "But like I said Kev I'm not leaving town anytime soon." He softly smiled. "I'll see you after school okay?"

"Okay." Kevin smiled. He watched as Chic walked away. He turned around and found Betty's eyes locked with his. He walked towards the table. He sat down across from her. "So Chic's home." He smiled as he pulled out his lunch from his message bag.

"Yeah." Betty sighed. "I don't know for how long. But he's home." Her voice held an unsure tone.

Veronica looked away from Betty's face to meet Kevin's eyes. Her eyes narrowed as she silently took the situation in. She moved closer to Betty to lean her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Betty rested her head on top of Veronica's head. "Chic and Kevin sort have admitted having feelings for one another during Chic's senior year. They couldn't do anything because Chic was just about to turn eighteen and Kevin was still fourteen. But they knew that if Chic didn't meet anyone while Kevin was still playing catch up with the age gape then they would have a first date after Kevin turned sixteen." Her eyes met Kevin's. "Chic left Riverdale the day after he graduated. He barely kept in contact with us … let alone Kevin."

Kevin looked down at his lunch. "That's not quite true Betts."

Betty stiffened. She relaxed. "At least he's seriously interested in you Kev."

Kevin raised his eyes. "You not mad that I didn't let you know?"

"I may have some trust issues with my brother Kevin; but he and you don't really apply to him and I." Betty sighed. "I don't hate Chic after all. I'm just upset with him is all."

Veronica sat up as she felt Betty move away from her. "At least you are willing to work on your relationship with your brother B."

Betty turned to look at her girlfriend. "Have to admit if he came back before you came to Riverdale; Ronnie; then I may have been in a very different place than I am now." She shook her head. "I mean if he came back just after I learned my parents kicked Polly out; and not telling me where she was." Her throat closed.

Veronica scooted closer. Her hands rose to cup Betty's face in between them. She gently turned it so that Betty's blue green eyes were staring into hers. "Hey B. I need you to breath okay sweetheart." She softly spoke.

Betty just looked into Veronica's eyes as she felt her chest ease up. "Sorry I didn't realize that I wasn't …." She sighed. She smiled softly. "Thanks Ronnie." She husked out as she rested her forehead against her soul's forehead.

"Hi." Veronica breathed out.

"Hi." Betty breathed as her right hand rose to gently trace Veronica's cheekbone on the right side.

Kevin finally looked away, and his eyes met Chic's from across the quard. Chic nodded and smiled. He turned and walked away.


End file.
